Speedy scandal
by likeapafoologist
Summary: Toshiro Histsugaya, a former idol, will learn that he has a child with Momo. Based on a korean movie Speedy scandal


This fanfic is dedicated to my friend who is a huge fan of hitsugaya and hinamori. It is based on a korean movie entitled "Speedy Scandal" written by Kang Hyeong-cheol. (I really enjoyed watching the movie while ago!) I do not own Bleach (the manga and characters) Tite Kubo owns it.

* * *

 _He was walking in a a field when he saw a raven haired girl facing him, her bangs covers her eyes and looks like she was staring at him. She shouted something but no words came out and as he draws closer to her. He can almost see her clearly...suddenly_

He wakes up by the loud volume of his jazz music that was filling up his place. He sits up, stretches his arm, and thinks about the same dream he had over the past few days. His childhood friend whom he left in the countryside when he tried to pursue his dreams. The one that comforted him when he came straight right home from a concert to attend his grandmother's funeral for the next day. The last time he saw her was four years ago. It was morning and they were lying beside each other naked. Her hands were on his bare chest and their feet tangled on each other. Leaving her without waking her up, he went back in the city and after a few weeks he heard from their neighbors she had moved out. That was the last time he heard of her. His first and last love. He decided months go that he will try to forget her and move on with his life with his current girlfriend Karin Kurosaki, a former soccer player on the women's division and a model.

After an hour, he went to the radio station he works in. He was preparing his microphone and cue cards. He took a deep breath and begins to say his usual line as the On-air sign begins to redden "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya's morning program. Hello?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, a former rock idol in a band called "Soul Society", is currently a DJ in the network in the Gotei 13.

"You know how women have a sixth sense?" It was a girl's voice on the other line.

"Yes" He answered unenthusiastically.

"Oh my God, well, he totally got caught! He was holding her hand and kissing her!" The caller shouted excitedly

"And?" _Great. Another girl problem._ He thought.

"Hmpf. That guy completely doesn't have any manners and concepts"

"Well, what's important is he takes responsibility for what happens. Okay?" He sighed again and hangs the call signalling the staff to prepare the next caller he will entertain. "The next caller is a lively and strong main character. She is the popular single mother Miss Tobiume. Miss Tobiume? Hello?"

"Y-yes" She stuttered. His eyes narrowed as something about the caller's voice reminded Toshiro his childhood friend.

"Hello?" She asked as the speechless Toshiro spaced out for a minute.

"Miss Tobiume? It's a pleasure to talk with you. This is the first time you're calling, right?" He asked. He could he hear a car beeping in the background on Tobiume's line and continued "Sound like you're on the way to somewhere"

"Well, I-I'm getting to meet someone special. The father of my child" She answered nervously

"Ah. That explains. That's a good idea" Toshiro by now was getting curious on tobiume's situation

"You think?" She asked

"Yes. Remember when you sent the letter three months ago? I told you to find and face the guy didn't I? He shouldn't run away from his responsibility and he deserves to know the existence of his child." He crossed his arms and smirks

"Then...I'm really going to" She answered sounding more determined and lively

"Hmm...What will you hope for when you find out he still loves you accepts both you and the child?" He curiously asked

"I want to sing" She answered immediately

"Sing?" He raised an eyebrow as he heard her answer

"Y-yes"

"Well good for you, Miss Tobiume. Since time is tight that will be all for today and good luck. Please continue to send us your story and thank you for calling today" He looks at the time and wraps things up.

"Thank you..." She happily looks at the young boy waiting for her outside the phone booth " _Shiro-chan..._ " She added her voice faintly and low. For a second he swore he thought he heard her say that but shook his head. Thinking stress just cope up with him.

* * *

After working on his scheduled radio program, he went to film a commercial for a milk brand named _milky._ With his snow white hair and with children running around the set it was no wonder why he was, as the director says, perfect to play the part. It took them about 5-6 hours to finish shooting for the commercial and truth to be told he was exhausted. The kids running around him and all around the set, the noises, and their never draining energy made his headache worse. He thought he was lucky enough not to have a child yet. It was at that time when he also heard of the scandal of the famous actor Aizen Sousuke from the make up artists. The culprit behind it was a reporter he knew going by the name Giselle Gewelle.

"Oi. What are you doing here?" He asked

"Aah...I smell a gossip next set" She answered with a devilish smile

"I heard the story you made about Aizen Sousuke"

"Well...sucks for him"

"You know...when a reporter reports the truth, sometimes he'll get a hit. Not literally but you know what I mean. Plus, you don't know what he's capable of"

"Now that I think about it...you never had any scandals hadn't you? She leans her face close to his and adds "I'm beginning to think you're good at hiding things"

"Please! Make me a scandal for heaven sakes! So I can be on the headline of every news in Seireitei " He raises his eyebrows and smirks as he answer her sarcastically before walking out and leaving her dumbfounded.

She stared at his back, her eyes now determined, fist clenched, and thought _"Challenge accepted!"_

* * *

"Yeah. I'm watching right now" He was sitting on his large sofa while surfing the channel. Every channel focusing on the news about Aizen Sousuke's 15 minutes video which he was on high and declaring he is a God.

"Hmm. We've just finished shooting. Is it okay for me to drop by there at your place first? Well...you know since you're all alone" She asks him

"Let's see. Starting tomorrow my work starts in the afternoon...You could stay over tonight" He turns off the television and

"That sounds good. Be there after 30 mins. Gotta go. Bye!" She answered him and hanged the phone up.

He stands up to start fixing his place up. He wipes the tables and counter, changed the bed covers, cooks and as soon as he was done he decided to relax a bit with a warm bath in his bathub. He almost doze off when he heard the doorbell ring. Standing up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist to cover his private part he wasted no time to go to the door.

He leans on the wall near the door, closes his eyes, he let out a smile, his other arm on his hair, and the other slowly turning the knob. He lets the door slide slowly to open wanting to make an impression to his girlfriend but when he opens his eyes he was shocked to see a short raven haired girl, her head facing downwards, and bangs covering her eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue skirt reaching below her knees, and a ballet flats. Behind her is a child that looks like she is trying to hide.

"Oh. It's not what it looks like. I'm sorry. I-I thought...wait just a second" He waved his arms his face growing warm and is probably reddening by now. He tried to close the door but the woman's foot blocked it.

"I-It's me. I'm Tobiume" She said. Her head still facing down. "I was the one who called you at the radio station. Single mother. Shiro-chan. It's me"

His heart beats fast and eyes widen hearing her familiar voice and the irritating nickname she always give him. He thought they wouldn't see each other again and after a long time of waiting and searching for her she shows up in his doorstep. At night. And in a very wrong time. She brought her head up, brown eyes were looking at his, and she smiled. A smile that was mixed with pain and longing. He looked at her and then at the child that was moving to her side. A boy with short, wavy, raven color hair, and teal eyes.

"Bed-wetter?" His expression turned serious "W-Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Mou! I don't wet the bed anymore. Finding where you live was really hard, you know?" She laughed nervously and holds her son's hand tightly. "I came here to to let you meet Haru, your son"

 _Son?_ _I'm a father?_ He stared at her a moment, speechless. He gestured for them to come in and was still lost in thought All these years he had been looking for her and now the only time she shows up she tells him _they_ have a child. _What's the worse thing that could happen?_ He thought

* * *

Just finished editing. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lesson learned never type (or write) when your drowsy. Please write a review and please no flames or bashing :(


End file.
